


On Removing: Ketchup Stains.

by femme_ethereal



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forgive Me, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, Japanese Culture, Lel wait, Light Sadism, Mess, Oh, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sans Has Issues, Sexual Harassment, Slice of Life, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing, Violence, a real pig, all these feelings are scary, but dont we all?, just mess, no shamwow, okay maybe not to that exetent, one too many resets, paps is too good for you, sans is an asshole, the more mess the btter, undefinable race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme_ethereal/pseuds/femme_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((end of te semester, moving out in a month))</p><p>Taking care of your elderly father isn't easy. And as you have little to no education and absolutely no job experience, you are forced to make money the only way you know how.</p><p>Stealing, cheating, scamming etcetera. But what happens when a scam goes a little haywire? When a skeleton helps you cheat a woman into buying her phone back but ends up keeping the money for himself?</p><p>More importantly, what are you willing to do to get it back?</p><p>Would you sell your soul to the devil himself?</p><p> </p><p>A timeline where everyone where everyone is hurting. Hurt- tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Sans.

**Author's Note:**

> *slides opens closet door*
> 
> Jeez, this is my first fanfic on this site! I'm nervous and excited all at the same time! I hope whoever reads this enjoys, but remembers all of this story is entirely false and if anyone should ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you should remove yourself from that situation immediately and seek help. Your well being is important! Thank you! 
> 
> *bows* 
> 
> *slides closet closed*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Kudos and comments bring me much happiness catch me on stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com where I'm kind of gross.

Stooping over the smooth concrete you catch your breath.

 

Today's events had been more stressful than usual and that would include either street harassment or maybe running from authorities of some kind?

 

You had left the train as quickly as you could after that episode. The passengers of the metro were happy and calm like no one remembered murdering you and they probably didn't but you did and that was reason enough for you to nope right off.

 

The young woman who had been laughing along with Chara at your panic and confusion eventually grew bored, now she just tapped on her phone mindlessly.

 

Perfect. You think fiendishly, feeling some form of revenge was necessary.

 

While Chara continued their manic laugh you walk over to the buses exit button, pushing the device as the metro comes to a smooth halt. The doors slide open just enough to where you are able to easily slip through and you do; but not before plucking the young woman's phone straight from out her hands!

 

There were so many people entering while also exiting the bus and she was so small and so tightly dressed - that there was really no chance of her being able to do anything but watch in horror behind the glass of the metro's window as you sprinted from the scene, her phone in hand.

 

So here you are, a couple blocks away from the station, wheezing your lungs out.

 

At this point in your life due to all your smoking, they must've been burnt charred. _Welp' can't turn back time._ You think, pulling out your lighter and another cigarette from the back waistband of your uniform skirt. Lighting up, you slide to unlock the young woman's phone, come to find out her name is Yuuka but venturing for further information isn’t much of an option for you.

 

What with all these trackings and ‘find my phone!’ apps on the market, you need to work fast.

 

Shutting down the phone is easy enough, all you have to do is restart it, click a few buttons here, remove its chip, a few clicks there and viola!

 

It was if she never existed.

 

Sighing, you turn the phone over in your hands. Who really likes stealing? You didn't, but a street rat like you has to survive somehow and someone like her could live without out it. Yeah, you could sell this at the nearest pawn shop and get a nice price for it. Speaking of which, where exactly are you..?

 

looking from street sign to street sign the names are all foreign. _New Street? New Road? Well, what the fuck is so new about them?_

“you, uh lost uh sumthin’ kid?” A baritone voice asks shaking you inside and out.

 

Your head snaps toward the voice as you face them fiercely, sour and ready to shout before deflating completely sheer fear deciding to envelop you instead.

 

Towering above you stands a large and stocky skeleton.

 

* * *

 

 

A literal Halloween decoration, dressed in a small blue coat and shabby black basketball shorts had just talked to you!

 

Toppling backward from the initial shock, you land straight onto your bony ass and your newly acquired iPhonene stumbles out from your clammy clutches settling onto the thick concrete with ceremonious _**cRack**_.

 

Now, if it were anybody else you’d already be halfway done kicking their ass, on account of damaging your property but this wasn’t just _anybody_ , hell - they weren’t even a part of the human _species_. They were a monster from the depths of hell and had the power to consume human souls!

 

You wanted to run. To scram. You’ve never wanted to get away from anyone -thing? So badly before in your life. Reliving that catastrophic scene with Chara for eternity would be better than this fate.

 

He probably wanted to eat your skin, or wear it, or worse.

 

You want to run, really you do but all you can manage is to stare fearfully at the skeleton.

 

He stares back.

 

The skeleton monster was calm, looking amused. With white disks of lights, he must be using for pupils glow brighter seeing you in your current state his smile, which he had greeted you with grows wider.

 

The monster shifts down to your level squat, picking up the shattered phone, his blue jacket he's wearing barely shifts around him.

 

*It's much too small.

 

“have a nice trip, kid?” He asks looking through your phone.

 

Your upper lip curls in anger, was he really making jokes at your expense? Right now?

 

The skeleton glances to you a little longer than a moment before wistfully returning his attention back to the phone in his hands.

 

“nice phone ya got. it new?” Curiously, a light shade of blue creeps across his face.

 

Pulling your legs together, you stand up settling your uniform skirt to slide naturally down your once exposed thighs, back into place. Brushing at your backside you quickly go rigid at the realization washing over you.

 

He's had an eye full of my crotch -- an eye socket?

 

Crimson and as scared as you were, you still manage to snatch the phone out from his surprisingly warm sturdy skeletal hands.

 

“Yes!” you quip still flushed “Are you always this nosy with strangers?”

 

The skeleton shrugs at you, his infinity smile continuing as he points to his nasal cavity, “can't be kiddo, don’t have one.” He laughs. “an as fuh’ being strangers, i’m sans. sans the skeleton.” Politely Sans holds out his hand to you, waiting for you to.. touch him..?

 

 

Ew.

 

 

Rolling your eyes you look irritatedly over the phone, assessing the damage that had been done.

 

Great. The screen's broken and the case must’ve scuffed when you dropped it. All this means is that the phone will retail for less now and you'll probably have to do odd jobs to pay the rent or --

 

“an’ _you_ are?” Sans questions. Unaffected by you rejection he shoves his once offered hand back into his too-small coat pockets.

 

Angrily huffing, you run your fingers through your hair trying calm yourself down. You are not about to get into it with what was left of a corpse.

 

“Fuck you.” You say as coarsely as you can.

 

Sans doesn't even come close to flinching.

 

“thas’ a nice name. it french? Huh, fuck you. it's like i’ve heard it before.” He rubs at the bottom of his face where his chin would be. “gotta say, its got a nice ring ta it kid.”

 

You stare at Sans a full minute before hurriedly marching away in the opposite direction, lucky you, it leads straight to Aeon mart.

 

Well, that’s convenient, you can still make that 50% off sale on all expiring foods! The metro ride and trauma you’ve just recently suffered wasn’t a complete waste of time and sanity after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently rewriting all chapters because I know I can do better.


	2. A choice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're on your period and your boobs get full and you feel on top the world but then your period ends and you like thank God but then your boobs deflate ad somehow look worse than before. 
> 
> Like wtf?? What kind of cruel joke is that? 
> 
> Aight' leave them kudos kids for extra sauce ;)))

  
When entering the store you immediately notice it's in stark contrast than what you are used to in your own home's district.

 

The food mart here was clean and the air that fanned from out the ceiling felt fresh and crisp. It improved to relax from your once manic state.

 

The people here remind you of the neatly dressed men and women on the bus and as you are sporting a cheap uniform and dirty sneakers, not to mention have dried blood and bruises sporadically scattered across your body you start feeling extremely out of place. You don't belong here.

 

Drawing into yourself, you walk cautiously down the aisles of the store, doing your best to not to absolutely not to draw any more attention than when you had upon first entering the store. Only a deep rumbling voice calls after you happen to recognize, disrupts your resolve.

 

“hey! Fuck you! ” Sans yells from the front of the store, gaining you the attention you were trying so hard to avoid.

 

Well shit. Maybe if you pretend he isn’t talking to you the store’s customers will too.

 

You look through the aisles, focused for canned foods when Sans calls out again.

 

“ _f_ _uck you?_ in aisle _five_? in the short Nagaon academy _uniform skirt..?_ ”

 

From the corner of your eyes you notice him gradually walking towards you, hands shoved deep in his pockets, an easy going smile plastered to his dumb skeleton fucking face.

 

You search harder while sweat collects along your furrowed brows, pulled together in mock concentration looking for cans-- anything to put into your hand, into your basket.

 

“Ya got some nice lace panties kid..” He chuckles.

 

A sweat trickle made its way down your neck but is quickly dried by a gust of air.

 

His air.

 

Sans right behind you but you're too reluctant to face him. Instead, you hold a freezing grip on a can of mackerels.

 

 

*You could grill these up with some nice steamed rice for tonight's dinner. Affordable _and_ delicious, was your motto.

 

 

Sans breathes softly into your ear “and a nice bald pus-”

 

You spin, slamming your free hand to his permanent grin. How did even he talk? He’s never opened his mouth once.

 

Keeping your hand at his mouth you glance around the store feeling hot expecting the worst, but no one was paying you two anymore mind. Like birds on the side walk they ignored you. 

 

Huh. Guess no one cared if a girl like you was being harassed by a thing like him. On the bright side, they weren’t demanding that you leave and you could probably even nick a few items if you wanted to as well.

 

Leaning on the isle's shelves you close your eyes, releasing a long sigh of mild annoyance and relief. When they open you find that he's still staring at you with his weird dilated pupils and cheeky smile.

 

“What. Do. You. _Want?_ ” You ask exasperated. 

 

Sans removes your hand from his mouth and holds it in his above your head, leaning into you intimately.

 

  
“ya name, sweetheart. fuck you, ain’t it.”

 

Frowning you look to your shoes, your hand is warm in his, and it makes you sweat. This heat you're feeling is unbearable.

 

  
“It’s Yin.” you answer, yanking out his grip harshly.

  

Sans let you go without a fuss. Rutting his hands back into his pockets, the lights to his eyes grow brighter “tha’s a much nicer name.. Y/n. suits ya.”

 

Shifting your weight from foot to foot you stood there awkwardly.

 

It was so awkward because he kept staring at you like he was expecting you to say something. What, you ask? Beyond me. I don’t know what he wants.

 

 

*Try leaving.

 

 

“Well.. bye.”

 

Sans frowns suddenly as you turn to leave “ain’t you gonna say thanks? uh some shit like that?”

 

“Thanks _so_ much.” you sighed dropping the contents from the isles shelf into your basket, his breath was still fanning out onto your neck, reaching your collar bones.

 

“you don't want those. those ar’ expirin’ soon kid. like today soon.” Sans reached further back into the shelf pulling out fresher product. “heh. gotta reach for what yuh’ really want bud. If ya catch my drift. ”

 

He shows you the picture on the mackerel can. “Driftwood.” Rolling your eyes little to none amused. “Oh. So clever.”

 

Sans cringes “ooe’ tough crowd eh’?” He makes for your basket but misses it by a fraction od a second by your shift in movement. “what? _can_ ’t i put it in there?”

 

You swallow roughly “No actually you.. _Can_ ’t?” Ugh, you hated yourself for that one.

 

Swiftly you turn back to the shelf wanting to avoid his gaze and unwavering smile, “The fresh one's aren't part of the sale.” you finish quietly.

 

He was silent for a moment but the ‘clink’ of metal against metal was soon heard.

 

Putting the can back Sans scratches nervously at his neck, “gee, uh. sorry kid wasn’t thinking.”

 

“m' kind’ve a numbskull.”

  
You had to laugh at that. Even though it was small and you still avoided looking at him, you appreciated his effort.

 

Apparently, at that small but noticeable smile, you bore Sans' confidence skyrockets as he made moves to touch you.

 

  
“so..hows about ya come over ta mines, for dinner?”

 

Moving a bit out of his reach you shake your head, “No.” And continue filling your basket with other almost expired items.

 

 

*Ooh! Canned peaches and cream, that could be a treat.

 

 

Sans scoffs loudly “m' not gonna eat you if thas’ what you’re ‘fraid of.”

  
With a feathery touch, he slides his pointer finger across the rounded outline of your ass. “heh. but if ya ask nicely, i might re-consider it.”

 

 

*Ok, no.

 

 

Slapping his skeletal hand away from your ass you shove your basket into his ribbed caged chest. “You need to back up.” you warn.

 

He barely budges but gets the message clearly, and moves a few steps back from you, giving you space.

  
Exhaling sharply, you defend yourself, cause' you ain't no scardy ass bitch. “I ain’t afraid, ok? I’ve just had a really long tiring day.”

 

Sans looks at you undeterred, “k, what about a drink then? i know the perfect place--.”

 

 

*Lmao, no.

 

 

You didn’t exactly think becoming drunk and vulnerable around any monster or human for that matter would be a wise choice.

 

“NO, man. Look, I’m straight. Thanks. You can go now.” You cut him off. If his bony ass did not walk away were really going to have to act out.

 

But he left, closing his eyes as he shrugged. “k. bye.”

  
How did he even close his eyes if he had no skin?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean you don't like extra sauce?


	3. 20 Minutes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the note, you have 20 minutes. Get to steppin'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing sure is a great stress reviler, even though I'm not that great it sure takes a load off.

 

You were just about done checking out at the register.  

 

Being able to fill up your basket completely felt pretty damn good and the price only came up to about 25.00$ 

 

_Score!_ You think, mentally high fiving yourself. The chances of actually getting sick on expired foods were only a 1 in 2.

 

_Best_ option? No.

 

_Only_ option? Yes.

 

Picking up the plastic bags you make your way to the exit when Sans the Skeleton appears some feet behind you, watching you still, smiling.

 

You turn to scold him but in an instant, he's gone. _Yeah punk ass, disappear. Cause you were about to get fucked up._  Huffing you pick your bags up again feeling strong. Turning back to the direction of the exit she's in front of you. Shit, you almost drop the bags in your excitement, seeing who you expected the least. 

 

Yuuka.

 

The young woman from the bus. She looked less than pleased to see you again, holding a tight line of lips to her face. 

 

“Give it back.” she demands, holding out her hand expectantly.

 

“Give what back?” 

 

 

*That's it, feign innocence. 

 

 

Rolling her eyes, she reaches into her purse pulling purple and green bills. “How much?” she asks having no idea Sans was behind her.

Oh shit! He was behind her!

 

You look to the young woman nervously as she fishes out a wad of cash from her clutch purse. Was he gonna rat you out? Was he gonna hurt her? You looked at him a moment eyes fearfully nervous of the outcome unfolding. 

 

He waves lazily at you. Giving you a slow winking. 

 

Yuuka catches your attention quickly, snapping her pale and delicate fingers in front of your face. “What's the matter? Don't tell me! You've never seen this much money before?”She inquiries, patronizingly rude  “Give me back my phone and you may have all of it.”

 

*It was only about 30 bucks. ??

 

Yuuka sighed irritated at your less than impressed facial reaction and pulls out more paper! Flicking through it carelessly,  she was offering $90 now. Hm, that is a bit of cash, more than you'd get at the pawn shop. You were about to accept her offer reaching for the phone you had stowed away carefully in your asses pocket, when from your outer field of vision Sans shakes his head swiftly, disagreeing with the price. Making a motion with his skeletal hand 'more, more' .    

 

*You requested more.

 

You go back and forth on prices with Sans' secret help, he watches from over her shoulder into her purse before he finally agrees at a price point, halting his hand at $450.

 

Yuuka held out her cash with an angry trembling fist and furiously demands her phone back.

 

Agreeing, your free hand goes to the back waistband of your uniform skirt, only to find emptiness. It wasn’t there!

 

So close to panicking the blood in your face begins to drain. Yuuka asks for her phone again when sans let his presence be known.

 

“Uh-um.” he coughs clearing his non-existent throat. Yuuka whipped around, startled by the deep sudden noise that was Sans, she stumbled back freighted until she saw her phone held loosely in his hand.

 

* He had sneaked it as he was feeling you up. Clever. 

 

Throwing the money into his chest she carefully snatches up her phone and ran as fast and as far as her heeled feet would take her.

 

Sans turns back to you counting _your money._.. _In his.... Hands._ You reach for it, only for him to dodge your advances.

 

“so, hows about that drink?”

 

You sigh defeated, but you _really_ need that money if you want you and your dad to have a place to sleep tomorrow.

 

“How about--"  don't say it, you need that money.  "How's about dinner? That still an option?”

 

Sans chuckles deeply rumbling your insides. “course, let's get those bags home first.” Tucking the money inside the lining of his fur coat he takes the bags from your hands before you're even able to object.

 

“I live, kinda far. This ain’t even my district.” You trail off, feeling some type of shame.

 

Sans laughed, “kinda figured.  people steal phones in D-6.” Shifting the bags from hand to the other he takes your hand into his, holding it tightly like he's missed you.

 

Feeling his thumb over the knuckles of your hand makes you about ready to vomit, maybe you would have if not he was carrying your money.

 

“you go to nagaon academy, yeah? you live near there?”

 

You nod as Sans pulled your body closer to his. “k, don’t struggle.”

 

“Wait, wh-”

 

Your heart drops like your on a roller coaster. If there was a ride that went through the deep abyss of darkens. There was nothing that you could see or anything that you could hear but a faint sound of static fizzling in your ears. Cold sweats run up and down your body, as the hairs on your neck stand on end. You were sure you were going to vomit but a moment passes and suddenly you've got a grip on reality.

 

The warm summer air quickly drys and heats your cold and clammy skin as you sway in place. You're in front of the gas station? Your home was literally up the way.

 

You turn back to Sans dazed and confused only to see he's gone, vanished. And with all your money too.

 

Well almost most of it anyway. On the crooked pavement laid one paper dollar, written on it was

 

**"b back in 20”**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That meant you only had 20 minutes to prepare your father's dinner and wash the blood from your hands.  

 

 

*Not in that order of course.

 

 

Tucking the note into the tight waistband of your skirt you prepare for the trek.

 

Considering your shit hole of a house was up an incline atop the uneven pavement, the 20 minutes you had were not to spare; so you start hustling and fast.

 

Shakily you pick up your grocery bags, the first few steps you take already have you faltering.

 

That transport crap Sans had pulled really fucked you up, but be that as it may, you force yourself to push past it.

 

Straightening out your trembling legs you march on, refusing to be any weaker than you had already been.  Letting Chara play with you like that? Unthinkable. Letting Sans blackmail you into dinner with him? Unacceptable.

 

Vaguely you fear what would become of you when the walking dead returned.

 

No matter your fate, it would be worse without the money.  So really what options were really available?

 

A gruff voice comes from out gas station. You know it, Herald. He coughs up a loogie, spitting it to his far right.

 

“Hey Yin. Where’d you get them’s from?” he asks stumbling, clearly drunk.  

 

Herald was always drunk. He was as drunk as he is poor. You’re not sure where he keeps getting money to blow on booze but then again you've never bothered to ask.  

 

“The store. The one where you ain’t allowed in.”

 

Herald just laughed. Rubbing his dirty hands over his dirty face. “Gas station got all I need. Yoo- u should get home, lil lady.” he begins to slur. “Gettin’ late. Gettin’ dark.”

 

He's right, it was only 4 p.m and the sun had already begun to sink back into its orange pool of clouds. And as tough and as fierce as you were, even you wouldn’t risk being out here after dark, if you could help it.

 

Nodding your head once in agreement you start up a quick jogged pace through the pain of your burning thighs up against the pavemented hill until finally arriving at your deteriorating abode with 12 minutes to spare.

 

A hard plunk the grocery bags hit the ground as you unlock the many chains and bolts securing your home's entrance.  

 

Dragging the bags inside you notice your father sitting already at the table.

 

 

*On the hard floor mat.

 

 

You had been meaning to buy pillows for him to rest on, as he was old and frail, but your current budget would not allow it.

 

It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they had a smile spread on his old, weary, withered face. “Yin.” he spoke softly, barely audible.

“Have you done well in your studies?”

 

It was hard for him to talk most days.  His voice was beginning to fade, but more than often he made an effort to try.

 

You bow respectfully,  “I am home you” chime, slipping into your house slippers. “I’ve done my best today.”

 

Your dad was all about education. His biggest dream for you was to make it out of this district like your mother had.

 

“I will prepare dinner now.”

 

He mumbled something in old man gibberish and soon fell silent.

 

Glancing at your stoves clock you quickly get to work making good on time.

 

Washing your hands you start on the rice steaming it in a somewhat rusty pot you had bought from a goodwill.

 

Cracking two eggs you add them in with ease, as you stir you sprinkle in seaweed flakes as well as salt and pepper. It was a simple dish, and you were no top chef but it was easy enough to prepare and did well to fill your bellies. 

 

Closing the rice steamer you ran into you shared bathroom, washing your face and arms from the sweat and blood that coated you until the water ran clear. Running a mostly bristle-less comb through your hair it rips out any snags or knots along the way, you don't have time to be gentle.

 

Looking back at the kitchens stoves clock you had 8 minutes left.  

 

Quickly you smear rouge across your lips and apply a heavy coat of mascara to your eyelashes befor dashing into the small corner of a nook you called your bedroom. Pulling out a pair of jeans you reach for a pale pink tank top, quickly slipping into them both.

 

On you way back to the kitchen you glance in the bathroom's mirror, you look.. pretty cute actaully.

 

The steamed rice was finished in a matter of no time with five minutes to spare.

 

As you began filling your father's bowl with rice a stern-sounding knock came to the door. The house being surrounded by metal sheets for walls, nearly shook down its entire frame. 

 

Setting the mackerel fishes from the can across his rice you hurry to the door but not before placing his bowl and chopsticks in front of him.

 

“Eat well.”

 

He smiles, feeling around for his meal “I will.” he answers.

 

Unlocking the door from all its bolts you stumble through them not having much time now.

 

You were surprised as much as you were angry. It was the principal of Nagaon Academy. Looking 100% done with your shit.

 

“Miss Ogata.” she sneered.

 

 

*Oh my God why does this shit keep happening??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos bring me much joy fellow my sinners, and yes, there will be sin here sooner than you think ',:)


	4. The right choice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a choice to make babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out sooner than later, as i've been daydreaming a lot and i gotta say it gets heavy. watch my tags chnge y'all watch em' ಠ‿↼ i h op e you like fucked up??

A flurry of thoughts bounce noisily through your head as she stood there unforgivably staring at you. And the familiar feeling of your eyes glazing over into an emotionless glare comforts as you stare he down, playing out each scenario in your head.

 

You thought about could throwing her out the door. You thought about shoving your way past her. You thought about slamming the door so hard into her face, her teeth and nose would be knocked crooked in the process.

 

For all she had put you through, it wasn’t like she didn’t have it coming to her.

 

And maybe you’d be the one willing to hand it out if not your father being in the same room as you both. You couldn’t let him see you like that. Hearing about the crimes you had committed was one thing but to witness you in the act of violence? That would be an entirely different experience, one that you weren't willing to show.

 

Violence was not his way of handling things, he would much rather be robbed if it meant he could avoid any ounce of conflict and you were sure he often speculated more than not why you didn’t practice similar teachings. Often he asked you that very question, with a concerned look applied to his weathered face.  

 

“Why are you like this?”

 

Needless to say, there were a few occasions where you felt like an outsider in your own home. You just couldn’t understand each other. Two different pole of the spectrum.

 

* But loved each other all the same.

 

Yet this unexpected visitor knocking at your door, however, made him very excitable annoying. People always had that effect on him, generally speaking though as he didn’t get out much. Him being so old and frail not to mention he could barely see or talk for that matter, it just wasn’t reasonable. So years ago you convinced him not to leave the house and he had reluctantly agreed to it not because he had he slipped on the curb and twisted his knee but on the condition that you would finish school.

 

There were too many possibilities that could go wrong out there. Sure he was lonely, but at least he was safe.

 

“Yin?” he called shakily through the fish that was resting between his lips. “Who is there Y/n?  Have them in!”  He demands, slurping the thin fish down his throat.

 

“Hello?”  he called out, softly repeating himself  “Please come in!”

 

Irritated, you slightly bow to the woman before you. “Welcome to our home.”

 

The principal, Mizuki bows just as sourly back, “Thank you for accepting me.”

 

She slips off her kitten heeled shoes and hesitantly proceeds to insert her feet into a pair of your ratty spare house slippers.

 

They probably weren’t up to her standards. You questioned what she was even doing up here. She didn’t even live in this district, much less give a shit about where you or the rest of the students of the school were living.

 

Briskly she walks past you, greeting your father and you debate whether or not to walk straight out the door. Did they really need you to have this meeting? There was still a bit of time for you to meet that skeleton monster and if you left now you could still make it.

 

“Y/n?” your father calls out to you in a hoarse whisper.”Come seat your teacher.”

 

*You don't have much time.

 

“I’m coming papa.” you answered pitifully. Regretfully closing the door behind you, walking towards them.

 

Principal Mizuki seated herself down at your homes humble kitchen table, looking at you expectantly to join her. The table was barely able to fit you and your father comfortably so adding a third person to the mix was not exactly a reasonable request. Motioning to the small table with your hands, you opt to stand.  It’s not like you could cope to sit anyway what with your stomach twisting into uncontrollable painful knots.

 

Shifting from foot to foot you felt your face begin to drain, paling as the seconds went by. _What if I never saw him again, and I'm missing my only chance?_

 

The thought makes you sick to your stomach. What would you and your father do without that money Sans took? The answer you already knew.

 

*Starve.

 

Pursing her lips together, the principle of Nagaon Academy pulls out a fat and tethered folder filled to its breaking point with papers. She startled your father in his old age as she threw it onto the table with a hard slam glancing to both you and your father as she slowly opened it, obviously apathetic to your father's well being and his fragile heart.

 

Of course she would be, it wasn’t like it was her dad, or she was missing any meals, or had somewhere to be. And at night she could head home to her heated house made from bricks and clay while you were both just barely managing to exist.

 

“Mr.Ogata..” she began, voice nasally.  “As you know Y/n was always a troubled student. Fighting on school grounds, unmindful of rules and regulations, blatantly disrespectful to our staff and teachers many of occasions, and so forth.”

 

Your fathers eyebrows furrow into his many skin wrinkle flaps as he tried to understand what was being said.  “But her being a minor and coming from a broken home in this ghetto, gives her special opportunities to succeed in school. Correct?” She pulls out incident reports dating back years ago.

 

“Even with her record.”  

 

Principal Mizuki rolls her eyes but continues “But now as she is an _adult._ She can no longer be excused for violent, aggressive behavior.”

 

Your father struggled internally, you could see this information was beginning to make him overwhelmed.

 

“If you were not aware,  today Yin not only attacked a member of our staff but also left the school's campus while school was still in session.”

 

Her lips twist into an unfriendly grimace as she catches your eye before looking around your dingy, unimpressive house. “As I’m sure you already know her benefits have also ended so I’m concerned on how you are both eating and managing the rent. Perhaps it would be both in your best interest if  she takes up a job. Education isn’t for everyone Mr. Ogata.”

 

You father shakes his head hurriedly, “No, no please. She must finish school. There must be something she can do to right her wrongs.” Confused on where you were, he looks in the opposite direction of you angrily “Y/n, you must apologize to whoever you’ve struck.”

 

You could only shrug, pretending he was looking at you. “I didn’t do anything wrong papa.”

 

He only shook his head disappointingly.  “You don’t have to fight sweet girl. There are other ways of handling disputes.”

 

Mizuki nodded her head, sighing. “There is one option she can pursue, but this would be her only chance in being accepted back to the academy.”

 

His ears perk at that, “Yes? What’s that?” he struggled to ask. His voice was wearing thin.

 

“She needs to go back to the school and attend a teacher council meeting and prove she is ready to take her education solemnly.”

 

You stand up suddenly, it was now or never.  You had precisely two minutes to get down there and meet that skeleton. “Is tomorrow for you good?”

 

A gasp was heard “Yin!”

 

The principal stared coldly at you. “Maybe you misunderstood when I said now this was the only time, so let me explain it to you.”

 

“Now is the only time.”

 

You had a choice to make, break your father's dreams, or provide him with a home and food to eat.

 

Running both your hands through your hair you swoon. A sudden surge of overwhelming anxiety and fear consumes you. Your heart begins to pound and your breathing becomes a difficult task to manage.

 

You may even feel like you're dying or going crazy racked with this decision, what would you choose?

 

“...”

  
  
  


 

“....”

  
  


 

 

“..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (｡◕‿◕｡) comment what you think will happen.


	5. A promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I missed last Sunday ಥ_ಥ i.. i.. wanted to spend time with my family. At least I tried to anyway I jusst lovve skeleton porn, happy newyear.

The house door trembled as it slams shut behind you.

 

 

You flinch and know if you keep going the way you are, it will break him still, you cannot convince your feet to stop moving.

 

Whatever had come over you, you hoped it would stay; Boling down the slope of cracking and uneven pavement, you find yourself reflecting on this overwhelming bravery - or foolishness. Whatever it was you were witnessing, it inspired you to keep going.

 

The way your legs propel you faster and further down the angle you're running at compels a smile. It's like you're flying.

 

Even though you have little to no control and it would be incredibly easy to spin out, breaking both of your legs onto the pavements harsh and unforgiving asphalt, there is no doubt in your mind that this is completely gratifying as you feel incredibly free.

 

Maybe you'd of slowed down if you weren’t more concerned about reaching Sans in time. What he had was so much more important that any ideas of your well being, so you push onwards; silently praying to whoever would listen to your pathetic whine of a request that Sans would be there.

 

It had only been a few extra minutes more than the agreed time Sans had set, but who knew what that guy would do? Or say, or think? Sometimes he seemed normal, other times it was like he was an entirely different person --monster? Sans was unhinged in your opinion, to say the least.

 

The earth had shifted around in its place, masking the sun’s persistent glare from view. It was dark now and the summer's air was hot and stuffy, encouraging sweat to build in places you had just cleaned not too long ago.

 

Finally, as you approach the gas station, your pace weakens considerably until you stop moving and attempt to catch your breath.

 

This was the last place Sans had left you, so it was only reasonable logic that he would meet you here right?

 

The street light you had stepped under flickered in and out of existence above you, casting your shadow and the existing world around you before allowing it to vanish into a deep pool of obscurity.

 

He wasn’t here.

 

You look around for Sans, your eyes shifting from side to side in their sockets, but he wasn't here.

 

Pulling at your hair you slide down the body of the lamp post, hunching over so that your chin meets your chest. You enjoy the painful rush of blood trailing straight into your brain, and welcome it gladly. Welcoming any pain your body had to offer gladly. You would welcome anything that would distract you from what you were feeling now.

 

  
*Despair.

 

 

You had probably just missed him. Maybe by five minutes? Technicalities didn’t matter now. He was gone. The money was gone. Your education was gone and soon you and your father would be too.

 

Your face creases unpleasantly from the dried sweat as wet splatters fall from your eyes, moistening the light wash of your blue jeans discoloring them darkly for a moment before dissipating completely.

 

 _What should I do now?_   You wonder aloud. For now, you decide to keep leaning your back against this street lamp's body and recover any strength you had left.

The way your father had looked at you as you tried explaining that where you were headed was more important than school. That you would be able to feed and pay rent for the house for at least a few more weeks while you looked for a more stable source of income.

 

Then, of course, that had led to questions about how you were getting this said money and where you were getting this said money from and whether or not this said money was of legal practice or not.

 

When you hadn't answered him he cried. That was probably the worst part. No, when you had snapped at him. That was the worst part.

 

“What made you this way, Yin?”

 

“You did!” you had yelled, “S Omeone has to take care of us and that’s definitely not you. ”

  
You begin to rock yourself as you recall the rest of the events solemnly. You wished you had stopped there but you hadn’t. It seemed like you always went the extra mile with these type of things.

 

“You can’t see, you can’t hear and you can barely manage to talk half the of the time. If I don’t take care of us, who will? Huh? If I left it up to you, we’d starve!”

 

He had attempted to speak but his voice wouldn’t allow it. He was just too old. Soon he recognized this quickly and gave up, shaking as he cried.

 

The principal had left long ago. As had you, leaving him behind in that dark dingy place you called home.

 

Sniffling you supposed you should get back to him now. Though it would be a struggle considering your legs felt like jelly after the marathon you'd just ran. Whatever. You’d figure it out, you always did.

 

Standing up you began to walk back when abruptly you were stopped.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
*Unable to move.

 

  
You struggle in place as confusion arises inside you. It was dark and the only source of light you had, had just flickered out.

 

You were in complete darkness now, alone and unable to fight much less move, you were unable to even scream.

 

Warm hands gently find themselves resting upon your neck, feeling their smooth surface you quiver involuntarily when they collect your hair and pull behind the nape of your neck. Smoothing it out and down your back.

 

Their motions were so lovingly, tender.

 

You couldn’t see them. Whoever they were as it was dark but from where their hands had touched you, you had good suspicions they were behind you.

 

Shakily you exhale, an unseen force whips you around.

 

  
“why were ya late kid?”

 

It was Sans!

 

For a moment you're so happy to see him you could jump, that is until you recognize from the silence he's giving you that you're underneath his hardend glare.

 

Sans' grin, was far from genuine. It was crazed. Each side of his smile hooked on the opposite sides of his face. Exposing sharp, ravenous looking fangs.

 

And though his face stands only inches away from your forehead, the way he's towering over you prevents you from seeing anything other than his insidious grin.

 

“ answer. ” Sans growls. Tugging at your hair gently without actually touching it. The action is much kinder than you were intially expecting and now your eyes are in perfect position to stare deeply into his-- voids.

 

His once bright pupils were absent. Leaving him with dark, empty sockets.

 

The light from the street lamp abruptly flickers on and was shining more brightly than it ever, yet it refused to illuminate Sans' features keeping him stagnant in deep contrasts.

The abyss. A black pit, a cavity of nothingness. A rift between darkness.

 

Dark yet darker.

 

Within that darkness, you could see something more, a seething, type of, petrifying --!

 

You couldn’t move, you couldn't talk, he wouldn’t even let you close your eyes only allowing you to silently you suffer.

 

 _When will this torment end?_   You think meekly as the quiet abyss slowly consumes your mind.

 

And then suddenly your limp against him, babbling nonstop nonsense. Not able to create coherent sentences.

 

  
What had Sans done to you?

 

Taking you into his arms, he allows you to move again. But you can't do anything other that just lay limp aginst him, sobbing.

 

How could you describe to anyone what you’ve just seen when you don’t even know the first thing about it yourself?

  
Sans rubs at your back, “shh, shh. I got ya.” he comforts.

  
How were you even suppose to respond to that? Shaking within his arms. You just wanted to go home. You greatly misjudged the situation when dealing with Sans.

 

“won’t do that happen again, promise. let’s get outta here.”

 

  
A moment had passed where until you were both nowhere

 

 

* * *

 

 

And then, you both were somewhere.

 

The house was nice, to say the least. Realistically speaking by your standards, though everything was much too big. You note as your panicked eyes flick around his house, refusing to focus on any one thing.

 

Then again, this house wasn't for human beings but monsters.

 

A too large couch sat against the living room's back wall, next to that was a slightly shorter wooden side table and at the couches opposite was a larger than life flat screen television set with many movies stacked beneath it.

 

Rapidly your pupils scan over what they can see inside of Sans' kitchen. Where he continues to hold you close, much to your dismay.

 

He was possibly unsure if you would tumble over the moment he let go. You weren't very confident about it yourself but you also weren't ok with him holding you, or by God, touching you.

 

Not only because of the hell he had just shown you but also because he smelled strongly of ketchup and dog feet.

Sans' house was nice and roomy. Furthermore, the air that ventilated it was cool. No doubts about him having interchangeable heat settings.

 

Sans soon releases you from his clutch, to sit in one of his large wooden kitchens chairs.

 

He watches silently as you continue to tremble in place, teeth chattering noisily.

 

Spreading himself out he leans back to reach into his coat pockets. “Listen, kid. m’sorry bout’ before-- didn’t i already say that?”

 

Sans pulls out a cigarette and lights it with no hesitancy. As he exhales, white wisps smoke twisted out and weave throughout his nose, jaw and eye sockets.

 

“m’ working on my temper, a’ight? been trynna develop more..” he paused a moment deep in thought.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

“patience!” he waves his cigarette around with gentle triumph. “tha’s the word i was lookin fuh. heh.”

 

 

* * *

  

 

You had seen better days.

 

Your body couldn’t stop quivering and your voice was nowhere to be found and your mind? Well currently that was in shambles. What had you seen in Sans' sockets? And more importantly, what should you be expecting to be in for tonight?

 

Internalizing your worries an angry sigh pulls you back into focus.

 

Sans looked less than pleased and you beg to whatever God that would listen, that he wouldn't make you relive the whole, sockets pupil ordeal over again.

 

But Sans only frowns at you, softly motioning you towards him with a free skeletal hand.

 

Could you even move, though? Surely if you stepped forward you’d stumble, right? Well, you don’t want to find out. Too many things could go wrong with you defenseless on the floor.

 

Tilting his head his sockets narrow, as he lifts his hand higher he motions for you to come forward again, only this time your body unwillingly follows, lurching forward roughly.

 

  
In a matter of seconds, you're at his feet.

 

 

“i bet, you’re wonderin’, what ya got ya self into huh?” He chortles humorlessly, reading your mind.

 

“what? not feeling so rough and tough anymore? an here i was you were brave. heh, guess not. though, brave ones are always the dumbest. ” Sans states grimly, rubbing at the nape of your neck.

 

“well, I ain't gonna hurt ya. you poor.. little.. delicate ..thing.” He says slowly. Holding one side of your face in a warm skeletal hand, massaging longingly at your lips.

 

Sans brings his cigarette to the opening of your mouth, offering a drag.

 

Despite your true wishes of preferably wanting not to, you inhale the smoke quickly. Not wanting to upset him, or find out if he could force your lungs to co-operate to his will as well.

 

As soon as you exhale you were immediately calm.

 

At least you body was, your mind still worried about any immediate danger you might be facing tonight.

 

“the underground had its perks.” He muses, tapping some of the excess ash off into cigarette try.

 

Grasping at your chin Sans pinches it roughly between his pointer fingers second joint and thumb, dragging your face closer to his, the previously good vibes had faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ʘ‿ʘ) OoOwee what about to happen y'all? please leave those comments and kudos dwn below, so i can title this chapter from your view. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, i do it all myself.


	6. Hunger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got quite the mouth. Haven't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This timeline the monsters have been through the genocide route a few times too many and then the pacifist route. Even though they can't remember exactly what happened to them aren't really themselves anymore. 
> 
> ⚆ _ ⚆ They wanna be fell so bad y'all

“do me a solid little thing. go an get my younga brother outta his room, an tell em’ dinners ready.”

 

  
Stiffening slightly, your face is still caught between his large warm skeletal hand. The position in which Sans is holding you quickly ceases any attempts of struggle you might've had controlling most of your movements.

 

So there were two of them? Maybe more? Your circumstances were quickly maturing out of control. Was the money even worth it at this point?

 

Who were you lying to? Yourself? How would that make any of this easier? Yes, of course, it was. And you would not be leaving without it, no matter what.

 

Apprehensively you try moistening your lips and receive a deep unsatisfied grumble from Sans as he looks you over hungrily, squeezing his hand tighter aginst your cheeks.

 

Beginning to feel invalid under his lecherous gaze you sourly think of a way to exit from out his grasp on you.

 

“Fine, how am I supposed to know which room is his?” you challenge, failing to ignore how close your faces are in proximity to one another's, you could kiss him if you wanted to.

 

Not that you would want to.

 

Suddenly he throws your face away from his. Releasing your chin and mouth altogether from his grip. “you’ll know.” Sans sighs, waving you off.

 

Clearly, he was annoyed and not in the mood to give you a more direct answer, but why? All you did was mention his brother's room.

 

_Moody mother fucker._

 

Sans, taking a deep breath, closes his left socket. Having no skin he still achieves a wink. "get to it." He chirps.

 

  
As you walk past his sitting form towards the living rooms staircase, a low wolf whistle sounds throughout the kitchen emerging from his malleable skeleton mouth.

  
Halting your steps at a moments notice, you turn to face him confused.  Was he leering at you?

 

  
Or rather, at a specific part of you?

 

  
The bright disks of his eye lights shone presently at you, focusing sideways onto your rounded ass. His eerily friendly smile shifted into a suggestive smirk.

 

“fuh such a little thing, you’ve got a really fat ass, you know that?” Sans groaned, extinguishing his cigarette on the tables ashtray.

“really makes up for ya havin’ no tits.” He motions at his chest lewdly.

 

  
Arms wrapping around your body protectively, your lips curl in disgust. Jesus Christ, what a fucking pig. “Go fuck yourself.”

 

 

 

 

Regret.

 

 

 

 

Regret as you are pushed into one of the kitchen's four walls roughly by an unseen force. Among impact, your head thumps against the plaster of the wall and you slide down to kitchens the floor losing your grip on reality a few moments, disorientated.

 

The tile floor was very clean you realize. In fact, the entire kitchen was clean. You wondered who kept his house so tidy. It certainly couldn't have been Sans. Maybe the skeleton's had a maid? That would make sense, especially if he was able to afford a house as nice as this.

 

The lights of Sans' went dim, “don’t piss me off, kid.” he warns.

 

But by the next second, it’s like he’s a completely different person.

 

“we’re really gonna have ta do something with that mouth of yours bud,” Sans says cheerily, eyes bright again giving you another slow wink.

 

Scrambling up to your feet you hold your bruised aching head scurrying out from the kitchen warmer and sorer than when you had first arrived.

 

 

What an ass hole.

 

 

Walking through the living room you trudged up the stairs on the hunt for the younger brothers room.

 

 

A real piece of shit.

 

 

You look from one door to the next, decidedly choosing on which one to knock on.

 

 

A dick.

 

 

Raising a clenched fist into position, you knock on a door that just feels right. A warm tender feeling settling into your bowls.

 

 

And he was too big for his shitty blue jacket.

 

 

The door opens a small crack revealing a skeleton at least 7 feet in height. As he towers above you notice he has much smaller eye sockets and pupils for lights. Wearing a white button-down he looks to be a more accurate representation of a human's biological skeleton, though his bones are much thicker and longer.

 

His face was dusted with a faint peach glow, and when your eyes finally met each others his hue deepens.

  
His orange glow was to some speculation, very similar to the sweltering rosiness of your cheeks.

 

Was he blushing at you?

 

Were you blushing at him?

 

*Interesting.

 

 

Spending another minute tripping over your own words you’re finally able to catch up with them. “D- di.. di -nners ready..?” you squeak as the incredibly tall skeleton stared down at you. How small you felt, he could easily crush you. No effort what so ever would be needed from him.

 

  
He .. “Nyehs?” softly before slowly closing the door with a faint click.

 

Overcome with emotions of both happiness and sorrow you're finding it hard to walk away from the spot that you’re in.

  
Taking the time to collect yourself you stay there a little longer than what you should have. At moment that skeleton could come out of his room and see you balled up on his floor having a mini panic attack.

  
And that won't do, frankly dealing with one skeleton is one too many for you. Standing, dizzy and confused you quickly make for the stairs redirecting yourself back into the living room.

 

Standing at the mouth of the kitchen, directly behind Sans you silently stare at the rounded smoothness of his head and you can’t help but feel..

 

 

  
“well? did ya tell em’?” Sans asks impatiently, ripping you from your train of thought.

 

 

“Oh, um. Yes.” You answer startled, wondering how long he knew you were there watching him. As you move to stand inside, you explain you did not think his little brother would be coming from the way he had closed his door on you.

 

 

Sans laughed loudly, his boisterous voice thundering. “eh, he wouldn’t like this dish anyways. you ready ta eat?”

 

Nodding you looked around the kitchen confused. “Do you even eat? What’d you make? Bone broth?”

 

Chuckling at your own joke, you fell speedily silent.

 

Now that you thought about it there was a very distinct lack of food smell. Walking over to the stove you checked the insides and tops of it.

 

There was nothing. No food whatsoever.

 

Before splitting into a full panic you took a moment you to recall past conversations with Sans.

 

 

Now, did he say he was? Or was not going to eat me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder, no one should ever lay hands you. This is a fictional story. 
> 
> Hey, ya'll I did well on my tests so I'm back for now until next semesters tests roll around. Enjoi ',:)


	7. Bone Appetite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ',:)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want LE SIN!? It's written and ready to go, Owowiee! Idc how filthy you think you are, I promise what I've written... it's pure grime. It's disgusting and graphic and I'm ashamed but proud to finally be able to call myself a true sinner ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> O' course. I'd like to thank everyone who comments. Those who leaves kudos and also my bookmarkers, even my private bookmakers ʘ‿ʘ (which I just found out about yesterday.) I was feeling kinda down because I thought was stagnant at 17 but a couple days later I check back and I'm at 24! Then I find this page called statistics and see 32! I'm elated (◕‿◕✿) I'm at 190 kudos as well so if I can get 10 more I'll release my vile sin. And then we can go from there, y'all might want me to tone it back a little idk ಠ⌣ಠ

The horror you were undergoing sinks through your entire being and you find you’re frozen to the spot; gawking into empty pots and pans. How could you be so stupid?

 

  
You'd go on to punish yourself mentally, however, the vibration of Sans snorting from behind you is enough to separate you of your current thoughts and attract your concentration back to him.

 

  
“you’re close kid. turn around.”

 

  
Turning to face Sans your limbs slither across your body in a slow, quiet protective manner. Eyes flitting over his ever-grinning face, there’s nothing new about that. But the way he’s staring at you, so expectantly; tells you there’s more you’re missing.

 

From the direction Sans is sitting now, you notice you’re able to see more of his once hidden body and oh, more did you see.

 

Sputtering you falter back, away from his brilliantly cerulean veined pulsating cock. It was matte in color and sprung out from his pelvis; protruding from out the gap of his black fabric basketball shorts.

 

  
Sans looked proud, to say the least, watching your reaction to him. He was averaged sized, but what he had lacked in length he made up for in girth.

 

  
_Shit, shit, shit!_

 

  
You step away from him, you take several steps away from him actually but Sans offers no move what so ever to stop you. He just watches you from his seat as you eye at the closed door behind him, that is until he reaches into his coat pocket-- pulling out wads of crumpled cash.

 

Straightening out the stack, Sans flips through each of the bills. Counting aloud in a clear authoritative voice, before smacking it flat against his table, ashtray trembling from the force.

 

  
He looks at you with his smug skeleton fucker face.

 

  
Jeez, as paradoxical as this might sound you’re finding his offer incredibly hard to swallow. Glancing back to his fat throbbing cock it either pulsates from the surrounding cool air or by being underneath your speculating gaze. You look away quickly, not wanting to think about that right now.

 

You contemplate making a run for it but the money stack is right there! Resting peacefully right beside him, it won’t leave your mind.

 

  
Sans snaps you back into focus as he chuckles darkly, his baritone voice thrumming its way into your body.

 

  
“poor little thing. ya scared, kid?” You don’t respond. Sans smiles anyhow, apparently not expecting you to.

 

  
Shifting himself down into the chair he makes himself comfortable. “well ya don’t gotta be.” closing his eyes he sighs, “i ain’t gonna force myself on you or nothin’ like that. it’s only fun if we both get somethin’ outta it.”

 

  
He shrugged, cock bouncing with him as he moved. “doors right there, kid.” he points out, jabbing his thumb behind him. “doors unlocked an everything. won’t even try ta stop you. your call.”

 

Like a magnet, the door draws you near, testing if what he was saying was true. Keeping your eye on Sans you walk quickly from behind him, reaching the door in a matter of seconds. Slowly, you twist the doors handle.. he was right! Opening the door you suspend an eager foot outside wanting so badlt to leave but..

 

 

 

*The money’s still on the table.

 

 

 

Your eyes meet his the moment you look back.

 

“you’d be missing out on all this cash though, an wouldn't that be a shame?” He holds your gaze longer than you’re comfortable with, and you can feel your will to resist becoming faint.

 

 

He's right, you left school, broke your father and shatterd his heart. There was return so why slow down now?

 

 

“an tell me if i’m wrong, kid but you don’t seem like the typa girl to come home empty handed.” He winks, begining to stroke his throbbing cock in a challenging manner.

 

You stand awkwardly halfway out the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

 

  
“why don’tcha close the door?” he suggests softly.

 

 

  
* you do.

 

 

  
And when the faintest of clicks is heard, he draws his finger back, then forward. Willing your body to move back to him; this time, not completely out of your own accord.

 

  
As soon as you are in front of him you reach out a slow steady hand to his awaiting cock and stroke it softly, base to tip. It feels, real? Your initial panic begins to subside. You could do this easily enough, right?

 

A hand job right? The task was simple, sure you’d rather not be touching him at all but beggars could scarcely be choosers.

 

Sans moves his hand over yours and squeezed tightly, the lights of his eyes gleaming with mischief.

 

“promised you dinner, didn’t i?” Spreading his knees wide he made a motion with his free hand and quickly you found yourself on your knees between his legs, face to cock.

 

  
Sans relocked his arms behind his head, peering down at you. Smiling eerily, he winked.

 

 

“bone appetite kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you um, like skele dick? It's the house special tonight.


	8. Azure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit Explicit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've reached 200 kudos!  
> Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story, comments, bm and stuff (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ dank yeww
> 
> And as I've promised le smoot has released itself into this chapter. It all the chapter actually. I don't know you might see me around in the comments of other undertale porn fics so I feel pretty good bout this. 
> 
> Um, this is just me stalling. I'm pretty embarrassed .. Have you ever thought that we're all really like Alphys..? Anyway, um y'all tell me if it's too much. Sometimes I can get a little too into it. So just let me know in the comments if you need me to dial it back a little bit.

Tucking away any unseen stray hairs behind your ears, you look about the kitchen from the floor; attempting to delay the inevitable.  In a way, it was almost like time was standing still, nothing but the bated breaths of you and Sans could be heard throughout the room.

 

But eventually, even the illusion of that comfort was shattered by the realism of this monsters cock. Its constant glow of azure blue, its twitching movements every few milliseconds and it being so very close to your face, was very hard to ignore. 

 

You were real.

 

This was real.

 

Risking a coy glance from up between his knees you find that the lights of his eyes are still heavily trained on you - anticipating your first move patiently.

 

He was real. What were about to do was real and so was his awaiting cock.

 

It began to set in, the reality of it all. This was prostitution. No matter how you dressed it up, to being just a drastic act of pure desperation, it was still prostitution. This intimate act you could careless to partake in was solely for money. It was getting harder and harder to inhale as you acknowledged familiarity of dread embedding its way into your thoughts.

 

Once bold and obtrusive you were now docile and timid. What had happened to you in the time between? Who were you now?

 

Sans stares down at you from overhead, the lights of his pupils softening and where his eyebrows should be, furrowed; “what’s the holdup kiddo? havin' second thoughts?”

 

Your face creases, hardening into something that felt malicious, efficiently veiling your inner turmoil. “No, and even if I was, why would you care? I ain't leaving here without that cash so get that through your thick skull.” You snap, mocking his patronizing wink for good measure.

 

*Sans was unaffected by your impromptu attitude.

 

“then what’s the dealio bud?” he asks, mildly curious.

 

You glance from side to side, "Your ..younger brother. What about him?” This had gotten his attention now, he straightens at the mentioning of him. "what about em' little thing?"

 

You gulped tensely, noticing the crooked shift in his tone.

 

"What if he walks in on us?"

 

Sans laughed, melting back into the chair. "wha-? Papyrus? nah. don’t worry bout’ em, he won’t leave his room, till it's--.” Sans trailed off, rolling the lights of his eyes to the side of his sockets mischievously.

 

"well. heh, just don't worry 'bout em'."

 

You could have cared less what Sans was saying, as you had momentarily lost interest. Instead, you choose to focus on the single name he had emitted, _Papyrus_. That very tall, very blushing skeleton you were asked to recover. Having a name to match to a face, sparked something from within you. A sweet sentimental feeling began to arise and started to broadcast from out your mouth. “So that’s his name?" You ask, perking up. "Papyrus..? He’s. Well..Mm" Clumsily you look past Sans' cock stumbling over words, striving to construe a perfect sentence.

 

It was proving to be more difficult than you had initially imagined. "He's. Was.. Um.” Temperature rose to your cheeks, while you avoid the hard pupils above you. “Nice. The name I mean, it suits him.” Humming to yourself you calm down. "Does Papyrus--!"

 

 

*Your mouth is full.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Grunting he laces his skeletal fingers through your sleek hair, clutching the roots tightly for leverage as he pushes his member fiercely behind your lips, shoving his way into your mouth.

 

You gag, reflexing. Fighting the probing intruder with your tongue, his member scraped it aginst it with a squelching squish. Sans had caught you off guard and hadn't spared a single moment on allowing you get well acquainted with his girth. So as you choke panicking around him, your yells of protests turn into stifled coughs from the lack of breath.

 

"MhmmmpH!"

 

Your head struggles restlessly against his grip as he continues to slide you over his cock viciously driving himself deeper into your throat, filling the kitchen with lewd swallows, grunts, and strangled breaths. Slowly Sans slides your head back before harshly pushing you forward onto his cock. Intermixing his speeds, never allowing you to fully get used to one pattern you barely have time to taste at his member but from what you can gather, it didn't hold a distinct taste but had a rather certain texture about it. Slimy and jello consistency but solid and firm. 

 

The off-white color of his skeletal hands gives the resemblance of quills draped in pools of black satin as he jostles your mouth on him repeatedly; forcing his dense cock further into the inside of your neck, wrecking you completely.

 

The tears that stream from the corners your eyes were nothing compared to the saliva welling from out your mouth, drenching both your face, his cock and the crotch of his shorts making you a wet sopping mess.

 

“don't say his name..” Sans growls, thrusting more of himself into you, “with my fat.." thrust "..cock.” thrust “in this little..” he pants bottoming out inside your throat, stretching it to its limits, “hot ..mouth of yours.”

 

Sans holds you there longer than you are able to manage and soon the lack of oxygen becomes too great a threat and you are no longer able maintain your struggle against his probing member. Permitting your eyes to roll back you allow him to take complete control.

 

“thas' it.” he croons, carelessly pushing back damp clumps of your hair construed across your face,

 

“be a good slut, relax ya throat an let me fuck this face of ya's.” Sans stands up abruptly, yanking you off of him he slides out of your moist cavity with a soggy "pop." 

Holding his leaking cock aginst your glistening face, Sans sticks two of his skeletal fingers inside your moist mouth. Groaning while his hot cum and other liquids pool down your lips, dripping onto the pale thin fabric of your shirt, soaking it through, exposing your hard nipples on your heaving chest while you gasp for air.

 

Sans begins to rub his still spouting dick over and across your face, making you glisten with his cerulean essence.

 

"still hungry?" He asks, teasingly.

 

Taking hold of your chin into one of his hands, Sans tilts your head upward, pinching your nostrils closed with his free hand he taps his cock softly atop your bruising lips filling the space around you with wet _pats_.

 

"don't worry." He winks, "here's seconds."

 

Patiently he waits for you to run out of air as then you have no choice but to open your mouth needing to inhale. Quickly Sans pushes himself back into your esophagus beginning immediately with a too brutal pace.

 

There was no uncertainty about it, Sans was completely dominating you, using your face as his personal, bodily, cum bucket.

 

He lets go your chin only to slap you lightly, bringing you back into conscious. 

 

Sans leans over your head locking you into place with his elbows bucking rapidly into your face, "swallow me up, bitch."

 

"this is the best thi-ng, you've ever tasted, slut." He moans, drool leaking from the sides of his jaw.

 

Holding onto his thigh bones for support your throat swallows around him, squeezing his member to the bend of your throat as he jerks around from the sensation.

 

His smell, his taste it's too much. ~~It's intoxicating.~~

 

“Fuck kid!” He grunts pumping himself easily inside your mouth “heh, ya feel so good around me.”

 

Drool escapes his jaw as he begins to sloppily wriggle inside you.

 

You hoped that this meant he was getting close to finishing soon because you didn’t know how much more you could humanly take.

 

Sans started to roll his hips slowly but deeply into your throat, holding your head close with his elbows while he muttered to himself.

 

  
“jus’ like i remember..just like i.. remember.”

 

“ah, ah! ta t-ake it, slut.” his words were becoming uneven as he neared his end “take all my-- skele- cum!” He bellows holding your nose to his pelvis, spurting rope after rope down your gorge, forcing you to swallow it all.

 

And swallow did you did, milking Sans' dick for everything it had. His eyes roll back, almost reaching out of view while his usually shut mouth had come ajar, revealing sharp, shark-like teeth and a drooling blue tongue.

 

Something about seeing such a brute monster come undone by the simple complications of your mouth makes your vulva twitch.

 

Your eyes shut quickly as he slid himself from out between your lips and plops himself _right_ onto your face. Letting his fluids leak over your forehead and drip down your chin.

 

“you enjoy dinner?” Sans asks out of breath, his cyan dusted face looking down at you.

 

Ignoring his question you choke on his sticky cum, trying to inhale 20 minutes worth of restricted air.

 

Sans reaches down to your thin top and tweaks a pert nipple that was made visible through the cold wet dampness of his azure cum, hard.

 

“answer.” he demands impatiently, twisting your other nipple.

 

“Yes! Yes!” you frenzy, with your eyes still shut your other senses heighten you feel his semen drip down your chin even more so.

 

Sans chuckled deeply, barely wiping your face with the sleeve of his jacket.

 

“what’d you think of it?” he teases, leaving you on your knees in a puddle of his cum as he leans to sit down into his kitchens chair.

 

You know what he wants, but can you will yourself play along with his twisted roleplay? Wiping the tears and snot already beginning to dry on your skin, you snap.

 

“Your cock was so delicious Sans!” You say smiling enthusiastically at him from the floor.

 

He smirks down at you still looking playful, “that good huh? an what do you say when someone gives ya a treat?"

 

Placing your hands on his knees you slid them up where his waist would be, "Thank you so much or giving some of your mouth-watering cock Sans!” You actually sound really convincing.

 

Sans shrugs, winking at you “glad i could be of service to ya. oh heya, paps. you got down here quick.” oh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Regretfully you follow the lights of his gaze to the mouth of the kitchen. There Papyrus stands tall and awkward. It looks like he doesn't know where to look and you’re finding you can relate.

 

Sans' member has since been gone evaporating into nothing but your willing to bet your face is still stained, painted with his azure cum.

 

“W- well you said as soon as it gets quiet I could come down. So I ..came down.” He looks at you for a slight moment before looking away, his once orange dust becoming a deep burgundy hue.

 

You look away also, shame rising into your cheeks. Is this what Sans wanted? Looking at him, he seems to be pleased with the results he’s getting. His eyes shift from the form of his brother to yours. Grabbing your jaw, he faces you toward Papyrus.

 

“don’t be rude kid, introduce ya self.”

 

“I’m... Y/n.” you squeak, completely out of your element.

 

Papyrus nods, “Nice to meet you human. I am The .. Great Papyrus.”

 

“Oh.” Well, how official sounding. Sans hasn’t let go of your face even though Papyrus has since looked away.

 

“ain’t she pretty pap?”

 

He looks over to you from the doorway, visibly sweating and uncomfortable “Yes brother. Very.”

 

In that moment your heart shatters. Tugging your chin away from his grip he releases you without a fuss. Staring at his knee you mumble, “Sans, can I go home please?”

He stares at you for a few moments before nodding, looking sorry for you. “sure bud. Pap will give you a ride. won’t you pap?” He asks looking to his brother.

 

“Yes.”

 

You stand up, thanking Sans as hands you money he winks “anytime pal.”

 

  
The walk to Papyrus’s car is silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Was it a little bit o' this ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ or a lil bit o' this ⚆ _ ⚆
> 
> Dear god should we end this train wreck??
> 
> Harass me at stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com where I'm kinda gross.


	9. The Time in Between.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a gander back before everything turned to scheisse.
> 
> ** This chapter and the next are still in the same timeline, they're just the events that take place prior to meeting Sans that give a little more detail and explanation bout' readers actions and readers background. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm sorry about the last chapter, I know that was intense! It will all make sense eventually. Here's a some of a chapter with a little fluff (I think?) and development. It explains mostly why reader is no longer allowed to attend the academy and who tf she beat to a pulp. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who comment, kudos and bookmark! You inspire me.

The bell rang out.

 

  
Its shrill cry echoed along the school grounds, calling all the academy's students back to their seats.

 

  
Good Ole' faithful was right on time, the 15-minute break had ended and soon everyone would know, just precisely what your terrible temper had done.

 

  
Blankly staring at the clouds you listen to the cicadas cry. There was so much about to happen you could practically feel the earth turning with turmoil. You couldn't do it, you couldn't hold back.

 

  
You hoped that you'd still be able to catch that sale, thoughts drifting to the grocery mart. As calm as the storm was now, you knew it wouldn't last forever but it was nice to just be for a moment.

 

  
“Howdy!” A kind voice spoke, behind you.

 

  
Welp, that was a short moment.

 

  
A quick glance over your shoulder confirms it. A fellow student was leaning aginst the same back door you had exited out of minutes ago. They were a bit taller than you, had warmer eyes, a nicer smile and a messy shag of brown hair. They looked kinda, .. ~~cute?~~

 

 

* Annoying.

 

 

Irritatedly, you slip into the nearest restroom. It was one of your preferred favorites as it was tucked behind the school and so far of a walk, not many students or teachers for that matter came to use it, which it why it was so upsetting that they were here.

 

  
This had been the only place where you were able to get away from it all. Where you could just be and exist in peace. Could you ever just be private? You supposed it didn't matter now anyway, as you were sure you wouldn't be welcomed back to the school anytime soon.

 

  
The fellow student followed suit, standing at the entranceway of the open-mouthed restroom, neither fully in nor fully out.

 

  
They just lingered there, watching you silently as you scrubbed at you hands vigorously. The clear faucet water was tainted, crimson swirls were sucked down greedily by the drain of the sink at the color staining your hands.

 

  
The mirror level to your face reflects the student as they motion for your attention before pointing to their chin animatedly.

 

  
Rolling your eyes you splash the running water onto your face, receiving a thumbs up from them in return.

 

  
“What do you want?”

 

  
They only smile to you with patience. “To talk is all.”

 

  
Flicking the water from your fingers aggressively you turn the nobs before you turned to leave, “Yeah? Well, I ain't much in the mood for talking.” You answered, harshly.

 

  
The accent they were talking with was different than of the community's speech. Like they had come from a bookish background, while people from D- 3 didn't. They were probably some rebellious rich kid who got a thrill out of attending school in a poor district. Like your lifestyle was just some edgy trend.

 

  
It made you sick.

 

  
Shoving past them you walked farther down to the right of school wall and drop to the floor in a balanced squat.

 

  
Fumbling around in the pockets of your uniforms skirt you pull out a light and cigarette. Gingerly Placing the cigarette between your lips, you make to light up when suddenly the sun's light is shadowed out by your fellow peer's outline, while they smiled eerily down at you.

 

  
Returning their stare you moved the lighter closer to its target unphased at all by their choice of creepiness. They had spent a lot of time in that mountain before bringing out a shit ton of monsters with them. Who knew what had happened to them from the time in-between

 

  
“Did you let him?” They asked in a hushed whisper.

 

  
Your skillful thumb slips, causing the flame of the lighter to vanquish immediately. Staring at them while they stared at you, it was an ongoing battle.

Had they known? You didn't understand everyone had left, how

\--wait, shit.

 

  
They were familiar now, the last student who had left the classroom was none other than Frisk Dreemuur.

 

In a matter of seconds, your features relax and settle, a blank canvas.

 

  
Dropping your gaze from theirs, you re-ignite the flame of the lighter and bring it closer to its confirmed mark -- inhaling poisoned air slowly your lungs expand fully to your liking. 

 

Knocking the cigarette to the side of your mouth, the smoke escapes you even slower. You watched as the haze intertwines itself with Frisk's torso creating a pleasing design,

 

  
“Let him _what?_ ” You ask lowly, carefully sidestepping around the conversation.

 

  
Frisk dropped their stance to your level, imitating your squatted posture. For a moment you had thought their eyes had shifted colors but it was too quick to really notice.

 

  
Now face to face with you, their voice had turned into the sound of nightmares. “Bend you over his desk and **_fuck_** you?” Frisk seethed, growling through their smile. It wasn't the same comforting smile they had greeted you with, now it shared resemblance to something demonic. Smiles -- weren't supposed to s tr etc h th at f a r.

 

  
A light tremor shook throughout your body-- your cigarette fell from the fullness of your lips and rolled out onto the floor. Your bruising fists had raised themselves without your knowledge of doing so, in a trance-like state.

 

  
“No..we fought about it..” The words were pulled from you as you continued to stare deeply into their eyes. There it was again! The flash of the vibrant color red.

 

  
You tried to collect yourself but the quivering continued.

 

  
The answer you gave seemed to have pleased them, as they laughed. Releasing their hold on you the tense atmosphere that surrounded you both, lessened.

 

  
Frisk's voice softened increasingly, “I'm glad." They beamed, "Fool you once am' I right?” Frisk didn't add anything else to their sentence but seemed to be awaiting a response from you.

 

  
Slowly picking up your dropped cigarette, you gave it a sharp tap, its embers flew into the air while it kindled itself back to life.

 

  
"..." You inhaled hesitantly, unsure of what to say.

 

  
Your heart was pounding into your chest so hard you could hear the muffled thudding from your ears. Uncertainly, you made eye contact with them.

 

  
Frisk was smiling so sweetly down at you scuffed up and bruised forum, it was hard to believe they could have ever been so menacing.

 

  
Maybe you had overreacted?

 

  
In fact, you could hardly even remember why at all you would have ever thought them to be so terrifying in the first place. presently all you could think about was how Frisk was smiling at you _now_ , and in no way were you prepared for the effect it had on you-- Instantly regretting the words that fell clumsily out from your mouth.

 

  
“Fuck off now?”

 

  
Frisk's sweet smile fell, along with your psyche. You supposed they were not expecting you to respond so coarsely by the way their eyebrows furrowed together. You weren't expecting to either, it was just sort of, pooled out of you.

 

  
Frisk flashed a mild look of annoyance. Embarrassed you looked away gracelessly; feeling all the blood from your veins flood into your face.

 

 

  
Smooth.

 

 

  
Suddenly you were met with a warmth that was not your own. Fisk was now beside you, shoulder to shoulder thigh to thigh laughing, they were laughing! As if what you had said was not rude nor offensive to them. They nudged at your shoulder,

 

  
“Don't be such a fucking brat Yin!”

 

  
A shy grin twitched at your own lips but it was too frightened to actually form. Now it was your turn to be surprised, eyebrows raised you watched as their smile returned to their face and your heart stuttered, fear was instilled in you.

 

 

“Monster ambassadors allowed to talk like that?” You ask still shocked at their choice of words.

 

 

Frisk's smile faltered. Glancing away from you, their eyes grew dull. They slung their arm nearest to you over your shoulder, “I'm not allowed to do most things.” They nodded agreeing with you, “Doesn't mean I don't _do_ them, though.” Frisk said, smirking. Reaching around you with their free arm they tugged out the cigarette held from between your lips, placing it amid their own.

 

 

You didn't know how to look away, so you didn't. Throughout your entire interaction with Frisk, your heart once never ceased it's thudding, yet you could sense you weren't in any immediate danger. So why were you so afraid of them?

 

  
Turning their head they exhaled the smoke away from you, killing the cigarette completely.

 

  
Looking back at you, Frisk returned your stare willingly, looking playfully pleased with your choice of action.

 

  
Were you still staring? Oh, right you were.

 

 

Their eyes sparkled like red rubies in the sunlight. The color you had thought you'd seen once before? Having no chance to ask, they pull you closer to them so that your head rests against their shoulder. They smelled of chocolate and earth.

 

  
It certainly was an odd combination of scents you thought but they worked surprisingly well together.

 

  
“Wanna get out of here?” Frisk asked.

 

  
But you weren't able to answer, only to nod your head in agreement. Frisk chuckled, standing up quickly, pulling you up with them. As they started to walk away from school grounds you stopped abruptly, tugging at your grasped hand free of theirs.

 

  
“Have we met before?”

 

  
It wasn't often you let strangers whisk you away so suddenly. And Frisk definitely wasn't your type.

 

  
Frisk shrugged, laughing “Maybe, I'm not sure yet.”  
  
What?

 

  
Frisk shook their head dismissing your concerns and continued walking away from the school's buildings.

 

  
Glancing in each direction you quickly catch up to them before drastically slowing down to imitate their speed, Don't wanna look desperate, you think self-consciously.

 

  
Regaining a natural pace you tried stealing a quick glance at them and succeeded. Frisk looked so determined, their eyes never once strayed from their path.

 

  
“So where are we headed?”

 

  
They were suddenly so silent. “My house.” Frisk answered curtly.

 

  
Lowering your eyebrows your face contorted into one of apprehension “Your house? But don't you live with.. " You weren't sure how to go about it. Monsters had already integrated into the surface world and most were doing well for themselves as they had a lot of gold. But monsters with humans? That was rare to be seen, for good reason of course.

 

  
Frisk chuckled, “You don't have to fear monsters if that's what you're worried about. It's people you should really look out for, but I don't have to tell you that, do I?”

 

  
Your anxiety melted into understanding as you continued your walk with them. You weren't sure how they knew but they did. And it wasn't long before the school’s exit gate came into view, before it was left behind you. This was it, the last time you would ever step on campus ever again. You wonder if they knew that as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found really cute pictures of Papyrus and I need someone to SEE THEM, omg stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com lets gush about skeletons we think are cute!


	10. The Time in Between pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the train ride?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who comments, subscribes, bookmarks and leaves kudos you all very much inspire me. This is the final flashback? Memory? It's the time in between, ok? Anyway, the next chapter will resume in Readers current day I know we're all excited for that awkward ride home w/pap. It may be up either sooner or later as my mom is going to Japan and I America for a bit. 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧I hate airports

 

Right foot, left foot.

 

Repeat.

 

Treading across the broken and raised pieces of pavement, you notice gradually how smooth and even it becomes beneath your feet.

 

Each step sends your further and further away from the district's school grounds.

 

Your eyebrows wrinkle in thought, _We're leaving the district?_

 

Just from looking at Fisk, you knew they were well cared for. Most likely they were getting enough to eat and were well rested.

 

Their uniform was clean and pressed free of any wrinkles, their hair was shiny and their skin was blemish free of any cuts or bruises; which had to of meant that they came from money and a nonabusive background, which was honestly unheard of for anyone who lived in D 1-3 including yourself.

 

But from what you knew, Frisk was the adoptee of a monster.

 

Monsters could scarcely afford to live outside of any district above 3.

 

1, being the absolute worst in regards to living conditions while Districts 2-3 were hardly any better. There weren't as many drug addicts as there were drunks and not as many rats as there were roaches, that type of thing. It still sucked of course and would be viewed as inhumane by most people but it was either, or. There were no in-betweens, you took whatever you could get, and did whatever you needed to, to persevere.

 

The first five days after the monsters had followed Frisk out the mountain, came the harsh reality of surface life. It hurtled towards them not even giving them a sing moments rest. With money being the universal language, no doubt it was soon discovered that most monsters had left the mountain with not much of it.

 

Monsters looked for jobs constantly, but they were still monsters for Christ sake. An entirely new species that had the power to absorb human souls. Generally, like you, most people stayed their distance from them all together, including from in the workplace.

 

On the upside, to their misfortune, you were able to afford a better shittier shed/ house in a much less shittier neighborhood now that the property value had dropped.

 

Monsters were discriminated against, in almost everything but you supposed a monster could live in a better, shittier neighborhood than you, of course, only if they had the cash to do so. Enough to afford drastically changing mortgage prices month to month.

 

Unless they had paid off their house entirely, but that's unrealistic.

 

Your curiosity was beginning to get the better of you. Not that you were above asking questions some would deem ‘rude’ or ‘ invasive'. Having no trouble at all keeping up with Frisk's brisk pace, you turned your face towards them. “Hey.”

 

Getting a side-eyed glance from them they looked away, smiling. “Hello.” Pointing down the metros stairs they followed after you.

 

In the fifteen minutes, you had been walking you never imagined you would be getting on the bullet metro. They must’ve lived really far..?

 

“Where we goin again?”

 

Frisk stopped halfway down the steps to look down at you, skepticism at their face. “..To my house? it's a far walk, it's better if we take the bullet.”

 

Chuckling aloud, you both continued your march to the bottom of the stairs. _Right, sure. We're going to your house._ You wondered where you were really going and why they felt the need to lie.

 

Side-eyeing you again Frisk squinted, “What?” they asked, oblivious. “Why are you laughing?”

 

You shrugged, “Is just, never heard of a monster living anywhere above district three.”  Following Frisk through the metro's doors, they slide to a close behind you.  

 

“Never been out my own district too.” You realize looking around the train's passengers. There were Men and women in tight business suits and the smells of sweetness in the air. Must be all that fancy perfume. The smell makes your head hurt after a while. Luckily you know you won't be subjected to it for long. The special thing about Japan's bullet metro is that they suspend the train on air, only by an inch or two, then they jet you across the stations underground using the natural power of the air.  What would have been a 3-4 hour walk depending on one's pace, would only be about a thirty-minute train ride.

 

Now it was Frisk's turn to shrug. Their friendly character weakened, leaving you cold and lonelier than before. “ I suppose that's one of the perks of being the ambassador of monsters --Not living a trash heap and all.” They smirked, knowing perfectly well that was what you lived in.

 

Your ears went hot, the sound of tinkering laughter was heard.

 

It was coming from a beautiful young woman. She was dressed in one of those really expensive designer suits, and her hair was neat, and her skin was fair, and she was making fun of you. She looked over slowly with raised eyebrows before the soft bells of her giggles were heard again.

.

.

.

Lord have mercy for she doth not know.

 

* * *

 

 

It all happens so quickly you can hardly recollect the events that took place.

 

The events that apparently took place.

 

The events that you can't even remember.

 

The events that made everyone silent, open-mouthed and disturbed.

 

The woman was no longer in her seat. Which was odd because you were just about to confront her, not 2 seconds ago.

 

You take a step back, hoping to be able to better analyze the scene, when something or rather someone, is met by the back of your foot.

 

It's the young woman, she's construed across the floor. Completely disheveled.

 

Her hair was no longer neat, her skin was no longer fair but instead a hideous shade of bruising blues and blacks.  Her suit was soaking, stained with the unsettling color of crimson.

 

The liquid was pooling from out an caved indentation from the front of her head.   It was, gruesome.

 

You felt sick, you didn’t mean to..

 

You didn’t mean for it to..

 

You didn’t mean to hurt her that badly. You had only meant for a single a strike not - not this.  

 

The stupor had ended abruptly.  People began yelling and shouting at you, whilst others came to the young woman's aid, realizing the situation was dire, but she wasn’t responding.

 

She wouldn't be responding either. There was such much blood, pooled beneath your feet.

 

It was too much, too quickly. You look over to Frisk only to see a sly smile playing at their lips. Their eyes were very slowly turning a shade of red that matched the blood on your hands--?

 

You had to get away from this. You had to get off this train.

 

Pushing your way through the hoards of people yelling bloody murder, you ran to the farthest exit in the car.  Banging on the doors and pushing the emergency exit button. You look over your shoulder every few seconds worried that Frisk might attack you. But Frisk remained dormant.

 

Not moving an inch from their position, only smiling. Their smile began to curl into something inhuman, betraying all innocence.

 

Painfully, it inched further and further upwards, until every row of their sharp jagged teeth was shown.  They went every which way, shredding through Frisk's lips if necessary to do so.

 

You turned back to the door, ferociously kicking and screaming for it to open. All in vain, for the train, had refused and continued darting across its tracks.  

 

The passengers began to surround you until you were completely enclosed by warm heavy breaths and body heat.

 

**“Dirty little street rat.”**

 

**“Don't let her go!"**

 

**"She needs to pay!”**

 

Hands from everywhere grab and grip tightly at your limbs. You know you've been screaming but you can't hear yourself everyone else is distracted by you, that they don’t notice the monstrosity growing behind them.   

 

The world dims, it's grown to be so dark you can't see.

                   

 

 

Is this the                                                                          Dirty street rat, huh?                         

                                                                                                                                                                                At least it doesn't hurt

                               I'm not usually this dirty.

  end?

                                                                                                                                                 I should have just gone to Aeon mart.

                                                      This is what happens when you talk to strangers.

 

Is                                                  this                                                             really                                                                    it?

* * *

 

_'Not yet.'_

 

A breath of air enters your lungs just as quickly as it had left.

 

Your eyes were closed yet you could feel the light aginst them. Everything was still except for the quiet rumblings of the train that thrummed gently beneath your feet and the soft steady breathing of the passengers of the train.

 

_‘You’re okay.’_ A small quiet but distinct voice speaks.

 

Who had said that? What happened? You would have opened your eyes but you were too afraid of what you might see.

 

Just a few moments ago you had bludgeoned a young woman to death and had an angry mob after. Now, you were hearing disembodied voices? Maybe you had gone insane.

 

The voice spoke again, calmly trying to convince you to open your eyes and after some time negotiating terms and conditions you agreed, peeking out of one eye for approximately 5 seconds.

 

It was if nothing had happened. The young woman was still alive and well giggling at the joke Frisk had just told, told?

They smiled cruelly at you before the voice spoke again. A voice that wasn’t their own.

 

_‘I’m sorry.’_ You looked at Frisk shocked. What. is. happening?

 

Frisk looked back at you though this time their smile was fading and their brows became increasingly furrowed as the trembled beside you.

 

_‘Look, I don’t have much time before Chara shuts me up again and I know that probably doesn’t make any sense to you but you have to listen to me, what you just saw.. What you just did..’_ the small voice faded a moment giving you a chance to investigate your body for any proof that the events actually occurred.

 

You looked down to your hands and shoes, remembering how drenched they were in blood and other questionable fluids, including chunks of some sort.

 

_‘It was real.’_ The voice said suddenly coming back into focus.

You looked around to the people on the train. They looked so calm, was the voice sure? Were you even sure? Quickly they snapped you back to attention.

 

_‘It just hasn’t happened yet. If you keep hanging around them - me? It will, eventually.’_

 

Placing your hand on your chest, you looked to Frisk wide eyes.  It was aching.

 

_‘Sorry, this is the only way I’m able to talk to you. But I don’t have much time now, you should get off this bus and stay as far away from me as you can. I might not be able to save you next time.’_ You could practically hear the smile in their tone

 

_‘Don’t kill, and don’t be killed, remember?’_

 

Your chest ached so badly, you felt homesick.

 

Sniffling you held back frightened tears as best you could. Frisk smiled once. A bright beam of love etching itself onto their lips before they're head fell roughly onto their chest. They jerked violently around a few moments, their grip on the metal pool tightening.

 

"So, it _is_ you." They laughed without any humor, "I did have a feeling but I had to make sure. Frisk would not have wasted a reset on just anyone, you know."

 

They were speaking as if Frisk was a different person. If that was the case, who.. were they? And ..where was Frisk?

 

"Are they trapped? Inside you." You took a shot in the dark. How ridiculous would it be to actually think possessions were real?

 

Not as ridiculous as you thought it turns out.

 

The body Frisk was trapped in, shrugged "That was the price they paid in order to find you. But don't cry for them, you should really be worrying about yourself right now."  

 

You paled at that. What the hell was any of that supposed to mean? "Why is that?" You asked as calmly as you could.

 

Who you were seeing now was not Frisk. The face smiled a smile that was not their own and it showed.

 

"The comedian has been searching for you a **_v e r y_**  long time. I can't say they're exactly happy with the way you left things."

 

So you had someone coming after you? That could be anyone, you weren't exactly the most well-liked person in the whole of District Z.

 

Your head nods slowly, “Do I know them?”

 

They struggled to control sadistic laughter, Frisk's body twitched a couple times before their neck popped in the most unsettling way. _“YoOu should."_ Fisk teased. "Though it's been so incredibly long, they're not entirely there self anymore.” They smiled as they freely released their manic laughter. "But then again, neither are you."

  
  
It was time to get off the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be completed no matter what. This is definitely not a love story, but my other work Forget me not is, so. There's that. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com I should post some pictures of when I lived in Japan. luv u.


	11. The ride home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride with Papyrus, do you leave him with more clarity? Or confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I hope those two past chapters cleared up some things up about the world they live in, Chara/Frisks situation for everyone who reads. 
> 
> Now, let's jump right back into the mess, I would have released this chapter sometime next week but I'm early because I'm leaving for America in just a few hours, please forgive me for any errors. Let me know what you think in the comments. I'm also open for any suggestions that you think would go well with the story. 
> 
> Welp, I think that's it, thank you to everyone who comments, Kudo's bookmarks and subscribers, I can't believe so many people like my trsh.

Papyrus often glances in your direction from the driver's seat. His car is very nice, the interior of the car is a beautiful creme leather and the outside is a shiny red colour. But the way he's looking at you, so carefully, it's like he’s expecting at any moment you’ll break and fall into a manic of some sort. It's doing well to make you that more irritated.

 

  
As if you were that fragile, it would have been cute if not for the given situation. Papyrus had nothing to worry about. You weren't that weak.

 

  
Weren't you, though? You had just committed yourself to prostitution for a few dollars.

 

  
No. That wasn’t true, you knew that. If anything this made you stronger right? That were willing to commit the ultimate sacrifice, for life? For you fathers life?

 

  
His eye sockets are on you now. You want nothing more than to face him fiercely _'Fuckin' problem?_ ' You'd shout, snide and poisonous. But you no matter how long he stared, no matter how badly you want to pop off o him, you couldn't possibly stand to meet his gaze.

 

  
There’s just so much on you-- you’re so dirty-- You must smell --He can probably smell you. Trembling with tears, they threaten to spill from your eyes, you feel so disgusting.

 

  
Because you are.

 

  
A handkerchief quickly comes into vision and you snatch it from him without hesitation, scrubbing viciously at your face you start to feel a little calmer, having less of -- Sans coating your skin.

 

  
Papyrus doesn’t ask for it back, not that it would’ve matter if he had anyway. “Human. I’m-” the dim light of his eyes shift in his empty sockets as he struggled for words. What do you say to a person after a thing like that? Sorry bout' it?

 

  
“I’m so, sorry.” Papyrus finished solemnly.

 

  
You scoff loudly, of course.

 

  
So now he wanted to come up with this remorse guilt fucking bull shit? Where was his pity when he knowingly sent you to the kitchen to get face fucked by his older brother, huh?

 

  
“Yeah? For fuckin' what?” you inquire much harsher, your trembling tears turning into hardened rage. “For camping out in your room while your brother fucked my throat? Save your shit." You hiccuped, sloppily wiping your eyes with the back of your palm. " - you probably got off on it too. Sick disgusting freaks,” You grumbled, glaring out the car's window.

 

  
The car jerks to a stop on a dark inhabited road, alone you would have felt nervous because who knows what lurks in the night, especially after wat you saw, but somehow with Papyrus with you, you feel otherwise.

 

  
Papyrus' lays his hands gently on your shoulder, stroking you softly but stops when you jerk from his gloved touch. “Human, no! The Great Papyrus is a true gentleman.”

 

  
The car begins to move again, slowly winding its way through streets and neighborhoods “I only did not intervene because I -remembered what happened last time..?” He sounded so unsure, did he even know what he was talking about?

 

  
“What? So this isn’t the first time he’s done something like this?” but Papyrus could not come up with a clearer answer, often leaving you with something abstract.

 

  
“He’s never done this.."

 

  
"But it seemed like-"

 

  
"I remember that..”

 

  
"And when that happen, even I .."

 

  
You shook your head in disbelief “Crazy, you’re all fucking crazy. Here’s fine. Let me out.” You were blocks away from your house but no way in hell did you want either of the skeleton monsters knowing where you lived.

 

  
Papyrus’ car came to a smooth halt to what he must have thought was your house, “Please human, do listen to me.” He pleaded “My brother, he’s a good monster he’s just been.. Having a rough time lately.”

 

  
Is this guy serious right now? What a naive scum bag.

 

  
“Awe, was he having a bad day?” you asked in mock sympathy “I have plenty of them, doesn't mean I blackmail people into prostitution. Let me the fuck out, unlock the door.”

 

A gentle hand rests at the back of your head, stroking at you softly. You wanted to melt into him, to just relax in his comfort but you couldn’t allow yourself to. You didn’t trust yourself to respond to any emotional advances right now. You had just been through something completely traumatic so of course, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume you might be a little confused with your feelings. This warmth in your bowls was just confusion. You had to recognize that.

 

  
“Stop.”

 

  
He does.

 

  
“I’m sorry.” Papyrus repeats. Stepping out the car you close his door softly. Your anger dissipates entirely with each step away from his car.

 

  
“Don’t be. I’ve got my cash and I’ll never have to see either of you repulsive corpses again.” For good measure, you flip him off until he drives away from the premises. You’ve got a long walk ahead of you but the streets are empty and that at least promises safe passage.

 

 

Quietly approaching your chained and bolted door you do your best to silently undo them all. There wasn’t really any reason to take such precaution as your dad was already partially deaf, still, you preferred not to take any chances.

 

 

You were not ready to have any conversation about how late you were out, or where you went or why you had azure cum streaked across your face. No, that would have to wait until tomorrow, or more preferably never.

 

  
It’s dark upon entering, tip-toeing into the humble kitchen you flick on the lowest light and look around. His dish is still out, it’s only partially eaten. _Well, that's a waste._ Bringing the bowl to your mouth you make quick work of finishing off what was left of its contents.

 

  
You can still smell him.

 

  
Wiping down the kitchen you put any leftover food into tupperware, packing it away into the fridge. Thinking about it, the food you had just consumed was so powerfully pungent in smell and taste yet --

 

 

You can still taste him.

 

 

Shaking your head you huffed out an exasperated sigh, why was that bastard still on your mind? You’ve got your money - it’s done, he’s done.

 

  
Slowly you creep open the door to your father's bedroom and peer in. He looks so peaceful, lying on his bed mat. Each breath a gentle pull and release. There are worry lines along his brow and his eyes were puffy but he looked to be well fed and rested.

 

  
That was as much as you could do right now, you’d have to improve later. Walking in into the bathroom your look at yourself. Like a little kid who had gotten messy with their popsicle, it was everywhere his azure cum had dried along the side your neck and to left of your jaw.

 

  
Who you saw in that mirror wasn’t you. She was disgusting, a little cum whore, closing your eyes she disappears from view but in her place is him --

 

 

You can still see him.

 

 

Starting the shower you immediately undress stepping underneath the shower’s stream of hot water you soak, reveling in the warmth. running some fingers through your hair you involuntarily moan, remembering the way he had pulled so harshly at your roots, using you to quench his insatiable need.

 

 

You can still feel him.

 

 

A shudder runs through you at the thought. He had looked so primal like there was nothing he needed more than release he could only obtain from you. Fuck, he looked so wrecked by the time he was finished with you. You remembered how he fell into his chair after he had came, his legs too weak to hold him. The light dust of blue across the bones of his cheeks and how the lights of eyes shined had shone so brightly as drool escaped the maw of his mouth, revealing sharper looking teeth you hadn't remembered seeing before.

 

 

Raising your fingers to your mouth you recall the rough drag of his cock pushing in and out of your mouth. Your fingers leave your mouth and begin to inch their way to your throbbing mound.

 

  
_Shit, this - this is so fucked up._ You thought hurriedly, but you don’t stop them from circling around your engorged clit.

 

  
“Aah, shit - ah, Sans!” They rub you faster and don’t stop them, you give in letting thoughts of Sans and how his dense cock would feel pounding inside your tight wet cunt lead you to an intense orgasm.

 

  
Sliding down to the wet tiled floor you begin to sob but thinking of the way Papyrus had held you in the car, calms you down enough to where you are able to stand on the wet tiled floor to get dressed and crawl into your small bed matt.

 

  
That night you dream of snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stickyskellytrash.tumblr.com thank you also to the people to follow me on my tumblr, y'all are so nice! I wasn't expecting anyone to follow me there. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
